Midland Railway (Butterley)
≠The Midland Railway – Butterley is a heritage railway at Butterley, near Ripley in Derbyshire. Overview The Midland Railway – Butterley lies on the Ambergate to Pye Bridge line of the old Midland Railway, although the present-day heritage line terminates at Hammersmith. The line currently runs for from Hammersmith via Butterley, Swanwick Junction, and Riddings to Ironville. It is operated by the Midland Railway Trust. The railway is also home to the narrow gauge Golden Valley Light Railway, which opened in 1991 and partially lies on the trackbed of a former plateway built by the Butterley Company in 1813 to connect its iron works facilities in Butterley and nearby Codnor Park. Stations of the MR (Butterley) *Hammersmith *Butterley – Headquarters of the Midland Railway – Butterley *Swanwick Junction The Main Museum Complex *Riddings (run-round loop, currently no platform at present, Ironville Junction close by, Current terminus of the 'MR (B)', until further notice). Special events The railway runs events, ranging from Teddy Bear's Picnic specials to Gala events featuring standard gauge collection and the GVLR's stock. *Vintage Train Event (Early May and Late August bank holiday weekends) *steam and diesel locomotive events *Sunday Lunch Trains and cream teas *Annual 1960s events *Trains to the seaside at Swanwick Junction Station (Late July/Early September) *The Driver for a fiver up and down a section of track at butterley £5 per person *Santa Specials (Late November till Christmas Eve) The railway is licensed to host weddings and parties. In September 1999 the Kosovo Train for Life was loaded at Butterley station, before travelling via Kensington Olympia railway station and the Channel Tunnel, to Kosovo in conjunction with the Kosovo Force peace-keeping efforts. Steam locomotives The steam engines of the Midland Railway Trust that run passenger services are mostly ex-LMS and BR locomotives of similar designs. Rarer industrial and mainline classes (one from as early as 1866), are stored in the Swanwick museum site. Operational Stopped for repairs or maintenance Undergoing restoration, overhaul or repairs Stored or static Extra Note: A pair of 21 inch gauge steam-outlined replicas of the PRCLT's Pacifics and a carriage were given to the Trust as a gift and two roads in the West Shed and about 50 metres of track have since been laid for them. Diesel and electric locomotives DMUs and EMU sets Golden Valley Light railway stock In addition to the standard gauge stock on the Midland Railway, The Golden Valley Light Railway, a separate organisation altogether, owns a collection of locomotives, ex colliery manriders, Ashover coach No.4 and ex industrial wagons, many of which are being restored to work on the line. Butterley Park Miniature Railway stock Coach stock Midland Railway vintage set These coaches are only in use on vintage days and are generally coupled with 47357 or 47327 in their maroon liveries or else a visiting engine. Mk1 and Mk2 coaches As with most railways, BR Mk1s are the staple passenger stock of the MRB LMS coaches While some other railways have an active rake of LMS coaches, most of Butterley's collection is still unrestored. Other coaches As with most other railways, Butterley owns several unique carriages, which are only used on very special occasions, e.g. tributes to fellow servicemen. Attractions and exhibits The main museum site is at Swanwick Junction, with many attractions and groups based there. There are other attractions at Butterley. *'Butterley railway station' **Ais Gill Signal Box – Formerly situated at Ais Gill on the Settle to Carlisle line, this is the working signal box at Butterley. It is technically a ground frame. There is no public access. **Alfreton Model Railway Society **Butterley Station Building – The original brick-built station buildings were demolished after the line closed. The new station building (acquired from Whitwell railway station) is made of stone and contains a shop and booking office. **Butterley Tea Rooms – Butterley station's catering facility, serves hot and cold snacks and drinks almost every day of the year. **Carriage Shed – A depot with repair and overhaul facilities. Is generally closed to the public. **Garden Railway – An outdoor 16 mm scale model railway which runs on most Sundays and some Saturdays. **Heanor Model Railway Club – This building contains a 4 mm scale OO Gauge layout (Alderthorpe) and a 7 mm O gauge shunting yard layout. Open on various dates throughout the year. *'Swanwick Junction railway station' **Station Building – Moved from Syston railway station and rebuilt on Swanwick platform 2, toilets, booking offices and a waiting room. **Island Platform Waiting Room – A replica of the original Station building at Broom Junction. It is located between Platforms 3 and 4. There is currently only public access on certain events. The original building was intended to be used, but it was destroyed by vandals before recovery. **Signal Box – The operational signal box at Swanwick Junction, moved from Kettering Station in 1988. There is no public access. **Matthew Kirtley Museum – The main museum on the Swanwick site, it houses various locomotives, coaches and wagons. The main workshops are also situated in this building. There is no public access to the workshops, although there is a viewing area. **Historical Model Railway Society – Was opened in 2005. It contains a large display area, study centre and small shop. Normally only open by appointment it is sometimes open at special events. **The West Shed – Home of the Princess Royal Class Locomotive Trust, owners of 6233 "Duchess of Sutherland" and 46203 "Princess Margaret Rose". BR Standard Class 4 Tanks 80080 and 80098 and a small collection of classic LMS Saloons including the famous Dynamometer car are also stationed here. **St. Saviour's Church – Moved from Westhouses, this Railwayman's church also holds occasional services. **Upcast Colliery Headstocks and Winding Gear. **Johnson's Buffet – Swanwick Junction's catering facility, Toilets are located nearby on the same building. **Golden Valley Light Railway – Laid on the trackbed of a former Ironworks Railway, this line runs for just under to Newlands Inn. The terminus of this gauge line is just above the entrance to the Butterley Tunnel of the Cromford Canal. The Swanwick Terminus gained a new engine shed in 2007. **Allports Emporium – The main shop at Swanwick. **Swanwick Junction Model Railway Club – The model railway at Swanwick Junction, currently in St Mary's gatehouse. **Derby St Marys Gatehouse – Situated at the entrance to the site, this small building was moved to Swanwick from the goods yard at Derby St Marys. **Demonstration Signal Box – Recovered from Linby railway station. Now in use at Brands Crossing as a demonstration signal box, with public access. **Linby Colliery Sidings Signal Box – Currently in use as a bookshop. **Static Power Museum – Normally open at busy periods and at special events the building houses a good number of working machines. **Richard Levick Workshop – The main machine shop at the Swanwick site. Named after Richard Levick, who was killed when working on one of the machines here. There is no public access to this area. **Butterley Park Miniature Railway – Operates Sunday and Bank Holiday Mondays, miniature replicas of classic steam and diesel engines of both and gauge operate on a raised circuit of track. The public are permitted to ride for a small charge. The line consists of about of track, a traverser, tunnel, decorative speed signs and signal box. **Historic Carriage and Wagon – A large number of coaches and wagons await restoration here, either in the sidings or the large shed in which the Society is based. On certain days it is possible to see work being done inside the shed. **National Fork Truck Heritage Centre and Road Transport Gallery – This recently completed building houses a collection of heritage buses, lorries and other forms of road transport and fork lift trucks. On certain special events, some of the vehicles are put on display out in the open. **47401 Project Shop – Fundraising shop for 47401 and 47417, located in the Fork Lift Truck Heritage Centre **Diesel Depot – Currently housing some of the centre's diesel fleet. An extension is under construction. * Riddings ** There is no station here - at this point the locomotive is run around its train. ** The Erewash Valley Line passes close by the running line. ** The connecting line to the Erewash Valley, Codnor Park Jcn is situated just before the run round loop. ** Evidence of a future extension to Pye Bridge can be seen. ** The MR(B) aims to build a station here as part of the future extension to Pye Bridge. References External links *The Midland Railway – Butterley website *Princess Royal Class Locomotive Trust *The Midland Diesel Group *Class 20 Locomotive Society *Golden Valley Light Railway *MRT Railcar Group *Alfreton Model Railway Society *Alfreton Model Railway Society's photo website *The Heanor Model Railway Club *Midland Road Transport Group *Midland Railway Signalman's Association *Historical Model Railway Society *Altrincham Electric Railway Preservation Society *Video footage of the Hammersmith to Butterley section Category:Heritage railways in Derbyshire Category:Museums in Derbyshire Category:Railway museums in England Category:Places